


Becoming a Morning Person

by SapphicDreams



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Plot? What Plot?, Post-Mass Effect 3, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, This is just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: Shepard always gets woken up by Liara, but she loves every second of it.





	Becoming a Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theninjacarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theninjacarrot/gifts).



> Theninjacarrot.tumblr.com and I were talking about how much Liara probably loves Shepard's hair, and how she might even adore Shepard's eyebrows. So I came up with this... Plot? What plot? This is just endless fluff.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! x

It was sort of a thing for Liara, at least that’s what Shepard thought. There were countless mornings when she woke up and found Liara looking at her lovingly. Mornings in which Liara ran her fingers softly on Shepard’s eyebrows and commented just how pretty she found her eyelashes. Most of those mornings Liara would lean down and lay the softest kiss on Shepard’s forehead, then one on each of her eyebrows and lastly on her lips, whispering “good morning”. Shepard found it unusual, at first, but she grew fond of it, secretly looking forward to it every night when they went to bed.  

This somehow gradually turned into a habit, every morning she was greeted by soft rays of light, light that shone beautifully on Liara, making the markings on her face stand out even more. Sleep washed off her face by Liara’s kisses and whispered compliments, by her fingers slowly tracing the shape her eyebrows. Shepard loved every second of it, ending their little morning ritual in tight hugs and “I love you”s whispered to each other like it was the last words they would ever say to each other.

That was how Shepard started her days, sunlight warming her skin only to be followed by kisses from Liara’s beautiful blue lips, which she found irresistible, and a cute loving smile.

Soft rays of gold light filtered through their window, the familiar warmth welcomed by Shepard, she stretched, eyes still closed and turned her body toward Liara, only to find that she was still sound asleep. Shepard took this moment in, it was rare for her to wake up before her bondmate… and god did she look breathtaking. The details of her crests standing out amongst the bright rays of sunlight, her freckles like paint spots on a masterpiece made by the goddess herself and reminding her so much of the constellations she was so used to seeing on her Galaxy Map. The feelings Shepard had for her were overwhelming, and she still felt hasty butterflies whenever Liara smiled at her, or whispered her name among sighs and shared moments of passion in a meld.

For a moment Shepard was frozen, contemplating the Asari’s beauty, asking herself how she ever got so lucky as to be with her. Then she moved over, balancing her weight on her elbow, and moved ever so slowly, afraid of waking up her lover. Shepard placed a kiss on Liara’s crests, she was rewarded with a small sigh and a whispered “Shepard?” She leaned down once more, placed a kiss on her bondmate’s forehead, another sigh and a bit of a stretch came from the girl laying by her side. Shepard smiled, she just couldn’t help it. She felt like the luckiest woman alive, even after having gone through everything she had gone through.

This time, Shepard kissed Liara’s markings, strikingly similar to human eyebrows yet so alien. She knew that by now Liara had to be awake. “Good morning, Dr. T’soni” Shepard said playfully, in return she got pulled down to a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning, Commander.” Liara replied in the same cheerful tone, tightening the hug she had Shepard pulled into. Liara covered Shepard’s face in kisses, or at least what she could kiss of it.

If these were always the types of mornings that Shepard would experience now that the war was over, she would gladly look forward to them. Hell, she’d even become a morning person for this.


End file.
